borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daemmerung
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daemmerung page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 17:01, 11 February 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' if you run into a dead end just ask a sysop. anything under your username (user:Daemmerung/whatever) is yours to do with what you will. sandbox edits are encouraged. welcome and enjoy! 17:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Much obliged, Dr. F. Daemmerung 18:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) parts i would suggest a parts page with sections for each weapon type. i dont want to encrouch upon xander's or duncan's territory too far here. please footnote any info from their respective products accordingly. or better still make up a sandbox subpage and present it as a fait accompli. 19:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Absolutely don't want to encroach or otherwise step on toes-- I'm new here, don't know who from who. I will sandbox something and offer it for review. Daemmerung 19:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) xanderchaos = willotree, duncanfogg = gear calculator. 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) neither post here : Gotcha. Duncan's been AFK for quite a while now; I think he's moved on. Xander's name I do recognize. Not planning anything redundan with either of those resources, or the not always accurate tables at blmodding either. More of an introductory survey to help folks differentiate barrels (easy-peasy), stocks (where visible), those annoying actions on repeaters and MPs, etc. Also model numbers. Daemmerung 20:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Do I need to sign replies in "my" own usertalk page? *aldo raine voice* sounds good! ''- Dr. F'' :no. in your user namespace you are not required to observe any niceties, customs or policies save the prohibition against posting of threats and/or slurs. boo. They call me Hellz Lips 01:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Aaaaaah!! characters i miss lili von schtupp. i also miss heady lamar (thats headley sir). 22:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : /me presents a laurel, and hearty handshake irc #wikia-bl 09:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I want to thank you for your time fleshing things out :) The few things I followed you on looks good. Also thanks for the input on DPS stuff. 20:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : You're very welcome. "Everybody complains about the weather, but nobody does anything about it" - regularizing content seems a good way for me to learn the nuts and bolts of how this wiki works. Misteaks will be made, so keep checking me. Also, a real Best Robot wouldn't need to nap! Daemmerung 20:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I work 9-12 hours a day w/1.5-2 hours travel-time (each way EDIT: day) x4 and have to go in for a short day of 5-7 hours. Most of the time, I try and take a few hours to relax an inevitably wind up here to see what is going on :) I sometimes don't trust myself to edit some things due to tiredness. So yes, my user name should be Tired Robot. BTW I have endeavored to vote you the user of the month for your work on the wiki if I can ever find the vote page :p (CONGRATS) P.S. Dude, I never criticize someone who is DOING the work. EVER. 13:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) My biggest thanks that as a "burst editor" you have joined the community. We can now smack you on the head now and then (just to say HI, of course) 11:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm very "burst," yeah. Got one more day of hacking on this, then have to disappear for a while. Going to try and make that day worth something. Daemmerung 16:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I have not had a chance to interact with you much, but would just like to say Congrats on the Use ofthe Month Award. Your contributions are very much welcomed. 12:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! This was a very nice surprise to find in my mailbox this morning. pulls out 37-page acceptance speech =D your wiki-fu IS really weak =D, you are still forgetting to sign your posts hehe. Congrats, it's becoming common sight now that the entire recent edits page is filled with your name-- 03:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) summaries just to be a dink. what i think you men to say is delta pistol (i know pistol change is the opposite but in the scientific vernacular it is "change in ___", therefore . . .) enough waisting your time, i know you are busy. ty for the help, warblade has been on the war-path forever. 09:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : "delta pistol" would be the Delta of pistol, D(pistol). A "pistol delta" is a software usage, delta being a noun to us, and "pistol" describing that noun: any change to a body of source, which is how I view the wikitext, is a delta. Right, back to playing human stream-processor. Was glad to get some of WarBlade today as his schedule and mine otherwise don't coincide. Daemmerung 09:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Kyro's Power page needs to be renamed Most of the other weapon page names follow this format: (Manufacturer) (Name) So someone needs to make a new page named "Atlas Kyro's Power", what do you think? 19:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That's the format for Legendaries. It makes sense for Legendaries because that's how they appear in a player's inventory listing. For Uniques, it shouldn't have the manufacturer name in the page name, because they don't appear that way in the listing. (And it makes the Category page look weird.) Daemmerung 19:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) PS I just raised this in the Forum a few mins ago. Great minds etc. Daemmerung 19:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Uhh 1 and 2, both of them have the manufacturer prefix. However THIS doesn't have it. I don't get what you mean by "that's how they appear in a player's inventory listing". I don't see for example, Orions in my inventory named S&S Orion... 19:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The Orion is not Unique, it's Legendary (orange). Look at a Nailer or a Patton in your inventory, if you have one. Or a Boom Stick, or Leviathan (two you're more likely to be keeping). They don't appear as (e.g.) "Atlas Patton". Daemmerung 19:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) And my point re 1 etc is that the Wiki is in error there. The pages should not contain the manufacturer in their title. Daemmerung 19:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait, I see the point you're making about appearance in inventory. You're right, I'm mistaken. I think that the Category page looks better without the manufacturer prefixed to the name of a unique-- they're supposed to be Unique, after all, rather than a branded special product of the company, never mind that we farm them-- but I don't really have an in-game defense of my opinion beyond that. Daemmerung 20:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Dove Thanks for the info. I know the double acc. will make the Dove consume one ammo, but the section I edited was reworded by a UC and in the context of that section the rewording was incorrect. The message I left to the UC was just an attempt to inform this preson of why the rewording was undone and to incourage them to continue to contribute dispite their edit being undone. 12:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 3/19/2011. thanks. 04:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I accept. A "Moxxi Maxxim" (dunno where I heard that, but I think it's officialish nomenclaturage) is any one of the special conditions that Moxxi may impose on particular waves. Like SMG Challenge, or Vampire, or my personal least favorite as a Hunter, Close Combat (and by "least favorite" I of course mean "actually a challenging challenge, for a change"). It's either that, or your choice between "a few seeping boils" and "rock-hard pecs that can stop bullets." I will respond on poll talk page per your specification. Daemmerung 05:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :thanks. first i saw it was your post on the poll talk page. you can respond here, there, my talky... (there are a few more side effects (which are really nothing and totally not even worth mentioning). -fry ::A really geeky laugh?? Sweet Christmas, the horror!! um, looks like you've pretty exhaustively enumerated the possibilities there, right down to the inevitable anal leakage. Right. Underdome it is. Daemmerung 05:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :the sleep crime is inconvenient, but worth it. i could do without the prehensile colon. cap'n. 06:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) 'kay, mate. we needs to dial in the weekly poll topic for this weekend. what, exactly, are the parameters of the poll? if it's "moxxisms" are we doing waves or rules? (rules will be difficult as there are 19 of them, if we don't enumerate the individual weapon rules. there are 5 waves.) 03:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) We're doing rules. I'm not planning on enumerating all 19 individual rules. Am offering what I hope to be a representative selection of the most irritating/ironic/pointless ones, plus an option or two for any misguided Moxxi-haters who want to chime in. * Weapon challenge, for your least proficient weapon (does your Siren use combat rifles?) * Rocket Launcher challenge, in Hell-Burbia where most of the surfaces absorb explosions * Vampire Boss Wave, in the Angelic Ruins with everybody on the far side of the map * Close Combat, for your death-from-a-distance Hunter * Naked, for any Siren * Spastic Horde Wave * Weapons Master Horde Wave (raspberry) * None of these are irritating, you fail * I'm only there for the Bank, and the potato salad You think? Or should I cook up another poll at the eleventh hour? Daemmerung 04:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :waves aren't rules, cap'n. ::Look me in the prehensile colon when you're talking to me, young man! Waves (other than the first per round) have rules. Most rules are only annoying or pointless on certain waves. What would you call the tuple of {wave, rule}? Daemmerung 04:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) take these, play with them, add or subtract. see what tickles your fancy. 05:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) waves & rules : how come you get to go to bed already?? "I will comply with what you need. Then, get out of my scan range!" I will give you 5 ginchy waves paired with the particular r00lz that make them annoying tomorrow mornin'. Daemmerung 05:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Which scenario (combination of wave and rule) in the Underdome do you find most annoying? * Badass wave, Rocket Launcher challenge, in Hell-Burbia (where most of the surfaces absorb explosions) * One-Eyed Jack Boss wave, Vampire rule, in the Angelic Ruins (with its long killing field) * Horde wave, Weapons Master rule (truly fearsome!) * Badass wave, Close Combat rule, for a Hunter * Gun wave, Naked + Dead Aim rules, for a Siren * Waves? Rules? I've never gone downstairs from the Bank Now I get to go to bed. G'night. Daemmerung 07:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) you are by no means limited to 5 options. i just got tired of typing {'s and |'s. i will be aft (away from town) for the next few days. i will, however, be monitoring developments from space station gargantuan-1, i.e. my celly. in the meantime i have requested that my fellow sysbots assist in this week's poll. please feel free to consult with warbot with any questions / concerns. frybot Tweaked two scenarios, added a pet peeve that's not a wave/rule pairing: * Badass wave, Rocket Launcher challenge, in Hell-Burbia (where most of the surfaces absorb explosions) * One-Eyed Jack Boss wave, Vampire + Spastic rules, in the Angelic Ruins (with its long killing field) * Gun wave, Naked + Dead Aim rules, for a Siren * Badass wave, Close Combat + Headshot rules, for a Hunter * Horde wave, Weapons Master rule (ha) * Any time that the !@%$#!@ end-of-round score card obscures my view of available supply drops * Waves? Rules? I've never gone downstairs from the Bank I think that's enough options. Daemmerung 18:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) poll's up better late than never. also... thanks, 17:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : Aye aye, cap'n. Daemmerung 17:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : PS Appreciate the help-link in the pokebox. Daemmerung 17:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : it was iatbr what poked me into creating the poke-page for the poke-box. he deserves the poke. :: I presume that tweaking stuffs in others' userspaces ist verboten... the sample category there should have weapon in lowercase. Since cats are after all case-sensitive. Daemmerung 17:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::it was a quick hack-up. i invited robot to advise on the help page. all are welcome to do the same. take a bash at it, cap'n. Parts Do we really need huge pictures for the gun parts? I believe a regular sized pict would suffice, it's making your table waayy to big 23:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Anybody viewing my wonderful table at anything less than glorious 2560x1600 deserves to suffer! No, seriously, feel free to scale it down to something more reasonable. You'll see that I've scaled some parts pics in some tables already. As I got rolling, I stopped scaling in the interest of getting the page done while I could. Daemmerung 04:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Rage, rage Just lost the entire sniper rifle model number calculator to a keyboard finger slip. That's it. Never again do I use that retarded edit box for anything more involved than a minor edit. Also need to figure out how to castrate the "Print" command off of IE, but that's a different problem. Daemmerung 16:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) And there she goes again. Bye-bye Striking rewrite, this time to a Wikia database fart. I never dielearn. Dämmerung 21:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Trolololololol Check his talk page. 18:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Very amusing, particularly in light of IAtbR's attempt at being reconciliatory. "Some men you just can't reach." Daemmerung 19:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) HOW IS BESSY FARMED?! Was that just a temporary moment of insanity or...? 16:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Think of it as therapy through writing. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Daemmerung 17:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) AIB you have been drafted into the Article Improvement Brigade. welcome aboard. 09:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sir! Yes, sir!! I haven't had a lot of wiki time recently, but I shall return and finish what I started. AIB looks like my cup of tea, too. Daemmerung 07:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) This might be interesting I have been a bit busy on things that might interest you. 10:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : More power to you! Unfortunately I'm on the verge of declaring personl wiki bankruptcy. No Borderlands time, on-wiki or otherwise, at all. Not necessarily a bad thing for my life overall, but I do regret not being able to contribute here. This wiki is a good thing. Dämmerung 20:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For those links concerning the firehawk. 17:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Cheers, man. Dämmerung 21:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for keeping me in the loop. I'm still looking at the recent page feed everyday, even if my activity has died down. I was busy this week end and completely missed the fire-hawk discussion. I'll be there next time though :D happypal (talk • ) 10:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I was trying to add the statistics of my Cobra (Sniper Rifle) into the table and I think I may have messed up the page. If you could add it into the table I would appreciate it thanks. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/820/picture12pd.png/ : Got it. No worries. You'll need to incorporate your image yourself, though. Dämmerung 17:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Jakobs outrage: Sang-Froid I am not sure I know what you mean. 20:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : I mean that I admire your patience in a certain less than clever forum thread. That's all. Dämmerung 21:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I am just offering a different perspective on this issue. The other person my be correct but i do not see a problem myself. If you are thinking this thread to be a troll, then the joke my be on me as i was thinking this to be a genuine thread. 21:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) new chars (continued from Talk:The Clipper ) i already have one of each of the characters, each restricted their own unique set of weapons, accuracies, shields, grenade mods, etc... see here if interested. i don't really have anywhere else to go with a new character. where do you go with a new character after all this time, mate? 22:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I should update my userpage char list someday.... I have 21 or 22 (really) different characters, most far from maxed. Some of them haven't even finished PT2; maybe half of them have made it through Armory Assault in DLC3. I like to take a character, given it some restrictions, and play it out with a particular character development strategy to see how that strategy works. The following three chars are currently in play: * a Siren playing pure Mercenary, SMGs and MGs and repeaters only. Because I'd never played it, and I had heard that this was an overpowered walk. It seems that I heard correctly. There is a certain charm in watching everything disintegrate in front of you. * a Berserker playing pure Bombardier. Unusually for one of my chars, I gave this character no true limits on his available weapons; however, he has to balance all his non-Launcher (and non-Eridian) weapon proficiencies, so once he has a weapon prof 2 points above another weapon's, he can no longer use that weapon. * a Soldier playing pure Shock Trooper: Eridian specialist, plus light pistol and sniper rifle profs. Bootstrapped him off of a couple of L19 Lightnings, and have since fed him with weapons found by a few other chars. Because I'd only played Eridians as an endgame L69 everything-else-is-already-maxed mode. Much more interesting to watch the character develop while using Eridians. Essentially, I just really enjoy trying the many possible permutations of the basic game. If you haven't already tried it, I recommend the so-called "reverse weapons" challenges. Take a Siren or a Hunter, and have him or her use nothing but shotguns and rocket launchers. Take a Berserker, and give him nothing but pistols and sniper rifles. That sort of thing. It's all much more interesting when you do this from Fresh Off the Bus all the way through. (If you don't get the right weapon in the very first red chest or one of the dumpsters, it's acceptable to use your starting weapon, but you cannot let its proficiency exceed 0.) Dämmerung 23:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) question for one of our local mechanix. i'm starting to get the hang of the different parts (whether i like it or not...) but i have a specific question about scopes: how does a gun, usually a pistol, sometimes a sniper rifle, grant a weapon zoom without a scope attached? see Krom's Sidearm in general and / or this image specifically. both guns list a weapon zoom sans scope. w? t? f? 23:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The sight part on a weapon primarily specifies the change in the player's field-of-view when the player gives the Zoom command. It may also specify a visible piece of the weapon's silhouette, and an accompanying graphical rendering of looking through a particular scope or down a particular set of iron sights, but that is separate from the change in field-of-view. I can immediately recall two repeater sight parts, at least one shotgun sight part, and at least one combat rifle sight that offer a change in field-of-view, but do not include a scope on the weapon or a through-the-scope zoomed view. Note also that most weapons can have a , which denotes the complete absence of a sight on the weapon or field-of-view change when zoomed. Krom's Sidearm always has , which is the high-quality iron sight set. Chiquito Amigo I believe can spawn with any sight, including no sight at all. I list all the available repeater sights here (looks like I've specified FOV in terms of the gun card "x" notation instead of the percentile that the mechanics use. don't recall why). My NY resolution-- well, one of them-- is to publish these tables for all the other weapon classes before winter ends. Lost my momentum after an editing snafu last year. Dämmerung 00:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, that's a hell of a Chiquito. I have a huge bias against barrel0, and thus had no idea that the CQ unique barrel was so special. I rarely make it so far into Knoxx as to complete Purple Juice. Dämmerung 00:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :um... yeah. i'm sure you answered my question in there somewhere. would you kindly point out the part where a gun with no sight has a zoom? *lol 00:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Fuck, sorry. Let me try again: Thog take rock. Thog hit Thag with rock. Thog take Thag's wo-man. The only gun with absolutely no sight at all that yet has zoom (that I can recall) is Whitting's Elephant Gun. Any other weapon without a sight -- that is, with sight_none as a part -- will not offer any change in FOV when zoomed. What I was trying to say in the middle of my inpenetrable gibberish is that a scope per se is not necessary to have increased FOV when zoomed. You just need a sight part. That sight part may or may not have a scope and a through-the-scope view, or it may have iron sights like Krom's Sidearm or your CQ. Iron sights, however, are nevertheless a sight! and so they offer zoom, even if it sometimes isn't much zoom. Was that any better? Dämmerung 00:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :got it. even iron sights, ones that don't look like a "sight" per se, can grant zoom. if i was to take my CQ apart in gearcalc, WT, etc, i'd see "sight_X" vice "sight_none." *fry take rock. fry hit self with rock. fry see now. thanks, cap'n, for clearing that up for me. draco fire war! really? every draco i've found, (a whole 8 or so!) came wrapped as a glorious massa-cree. a "masquarading massacre." now that's funny! :D 09:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :*merp. i'll assume my customary position of foot-in-mouth. maybe if I actually looked at the wiki conveniently attached to this talk page... I have a knee-jerk reflex that tends to toss anything not "named" or below purple rarity at the nearest vending machine. poor little support machine gun dracos never stood a chance. 09:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The accuracy buff on a Draco makes even the lousy green-rarity ones quite capable of killing things. After the good Dr reverted my initial reversion We apologise again for the fault in the subtitles. Those responsible for sacking the people who have just been sacked have been sacked., I pulled out of the carbonite an old baby Berserker with a terrible barrel 2 HLK24 underleveled specimen of Draco, for testing's sake. It proved quite capable of burning Thor to the ground. Happy New Year! Dämmerung 15:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) parole date you've been spending an awful lot of time in lockdown palace. when are you getting out? i'll put in a good word with the warden for your outstanding behavior. i just hope you don't come out as "Dämmerung-mina." best wishes. 23:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) God, you should see my Steam log for the last few days-- it is sad. Been farming for a non-lame Truxican Wrestler mod, and taking the opportunity to wiki-tweak while I do so. No, of course I am not under deadline anywhere else. Dämmerung 23:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : = . have you tried any 3PDLC? two of the secret stashes at TCN are dedicated to coms; and the loot-in-the-box chest spits out several as well. +48% Max Health is always nice, but keep in mind that the other "high quality" truxy comes negative 39% bullet resistance. very handy... if you own shares in the Hyperion corporation, makers of the New-U Station... 23:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) going over some of our previous convo's. TCN's loot chest spits out CQs, too, cap'n. ::Hm. I've used the bullet-resistance flavor of Berserker, which uses the negative-percentage notation to indicate its level of resistance. I do note that Grit uses a positive notation. Are the bullet-resistance classmods really borked? That would be wiki-noteworthy. Maybe I'll take a retired TW of mine out of mothballs and test that tonight. (That char has a 5-line 260 TW, but it's level 55. I'm farming for something lower-level.) Certainly plenty of other classmods have plus-instead-of-minus bugs, so it wouldn't surprise me too much. ::I'm kind of shy about 3PDLC. Too many old nerds' tales of folks installing Oasis and then having a subsequent Gbx/Steam patch bork their Borderlands. Though borking my Borderlands might be a favor right now. Bork bork bork. Dämmerung 00:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I tested it. TW bullet resistance works as advertised. Wearing my -27% Bullet Resistance mod, my retired TW stepped into a Bandit's path and let a single shot connect for 183 damage. He then swapped out the mod for Assassin and took another shot for 233 damage. 233 divided by 1.27 is 183.46. All is in order. Dämmerung 01:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :thank you, gearbox daem, for clearing that up. forgot who we were dealing with. negative is positive. up is down. looks like i can dust off the ol' truxy again. true bullet resistance be nice for my rose-wearing bullet sponge of a hunter. and i do love the sound that the critical melee strike makes. 02:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) (Dr. F's note - "And a horse has no udders and a cow can't whinny and up is down and sideways is straight ahead." – Cord The Seeker) (Damn. I keep forgetting I'm the only one who has seen that movie.) :: SHRRRIKKKK If Gbx hadn't goobered up so many other class mods this way, Tank/Peace Keeper/Hunter from top of mind, I wouldn't have tested it. Somewhere in Texas there's an animal-testing lab doing very well by renting rhesus-grade QA talent to the gaming industry.... That same retired TW of mine is carrying my Rose, though it looks like I had elected for an Alacritous Skirmisher instead-- my Rose being both markedly weaker and a bit slower. Anyway, nice to remember that if my Mini Shank ever makes it to level 55, he has an okay decent classmod waiting for him from another character. I lose track of all the crap my characters have amassed. Need to write an inventory manager. Dämmerung 03:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :after my totally scientific and in no ways completely haphazard and flawed i have determined that negative bullet resist does indeed increase bullet resistance. i slapped on a truxy and headed out to the nest. with -39% bullet resist i managed to save a fortune in new-u charges (which is a good thing as my cheevs tell me that i've earned negative ~1 trillion dollars). NOTICE: the following content is a blatant attempt to convince daemmerung to install 3pdlc: i think the crimson lance d-wads figured out what i was up to and broke out the big guns: one had a raven, one had a wildcat and one royal guard kept one-shotting me in the face with a freaking aries. also, with the truxy, i was able to withstand more than one headshot from kryos or a few round-the-corner trick shots from his asshat friend, typhon. the nest coughed up the aries, a bessie, a few more CQ's, athena's, and choppers, the best ajax' ogre i've seen to date, and a half dozen truxy's, which i tossed since i already have a 650 and a 660. (my favorite part of the nest is, if i time it right, spawning ajax and motorhead at the same time; watching motorhead's badass midget ravagers toss sticks of dynamite at ajax' badass rockettes is the highlight of my day.) i can't answer to modifying a steam copy, but i can say that sir mix-a-lot would get half a chub if he saw how backed-up my retail copy's .sav files are. 23:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :: The bosses fight each other!?!? Oh, man. That I have to see. Maybe next month. My February and March are going to be weird. Could be a lot of game time then. Dämmerung 23:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :yep, motorhead (and crüe) vs. ajax (and friends). good times had by all. unfortunately, because of spawn restrictions, i can't get motorhead to fight the dozen or so badass lance assassins. wish i could. they tend to be a bit... aggressive. oftentimes, mccloud shoots his own scorpio turret with his eridian cannon. always good for some lols; not sure if he does that in the vanilla game, but lol-worthy nonetheless. -fry :: Yes! Parole finally granted! My Truxikins finally coughed up a 660. It's the very weakest 660 possible, of-fucking-course, but it'll do the job, so I'm out of here. Mini-Shank's shanking fingers are itchy.... Dämmerung 04:56, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Bikes in BL 2 I think a two seater, Quad bike or something like this, would fit nicely into BL 2. I like the "Road Rash" idea too. I coulod not see myself not ever having a bike from now on. 04:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I want that one for the vault hunters. For hostiles, an old-style bike with a sidecar for grappling hook attacks (angry midget in the sidecar), and a 250cc dirt bike for lone psychos who swing at you with their buzz-axes. Road Rash is a survivability skill like Die Hard that lets the character survive vehicle explosions, retaining 10% of their health per rank in the skill. Figure only one person in the party absolutely needs this one, as he or she can run around reviving everybody else while they use their Crippled immunity to put down covering fire. Dämmerung 04:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : I figured R.R. was going to be something like that. 05:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Do not want. Every time I've seen motorcycles in a game, it's just been hokey and lame. ATV, however, I could see. 12:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : I like the way they were added to G T A. The fact that it was an almost instant death if you crashed was part of the challenge. However for Blands, three or four wheelers do seem more suited to its style. 14:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC) GTA is essentially a city simulator in which you control a delinquent douchebag, of course motorcycles fit there. People ride motorcycles in everyday life. And especially with how I drive in GTA, I would very much expect to be dead if I crashed on a bike, especially because Niko never wears a helmet. In BL2, I'd much rather see an ATV, something that could handle itself on Pandora's terrain. 15:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Racer's oversensitive superball handling is already more like a motorcycle than any dune buggy. And I now can't get the image of s Burning Psycho on a DP dirt-bike out of my head, doing jumps like a Cheta Paw. Dämmerung 16:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Impact Hi. I'm not sure gearcalc's "pre-add" (or "post-add") is the same thing, because they are algorithmic modifiers. For example, Atlas has a "Fire Rate: +20 (Pre Add) " this translate to "Shot time: -0.05s". This is an additive modifier: Shotguns will see vitually no effect from this, yet SuportMachineGuns will see their fire rate go through the roof! Impact, on the other hand, is not "+3 damage, then apply multiplier", like gearcalc's pre-add. It really a geometric modifier, but applied to bullet damage. ie, when calculating with other modifiers, you have to do 2 multiplications back-to-back, rather than adding the multipliers, and then doing the multiplication. As far as the methodology goes, I had been wondering for months how proficiencies impacted the stats of my mods. Should I multiply, add? I set off doing some research, choosing a configuration, firing a bullet at a baby spiderant, and writing down the damage. No matter how I did it, the numbers weren't lining up! Given the nature of my research, it was pretty easy to figure out what was going on, hence the formula. I lost the research since then, but I have posted similar research here regarding metal storm. That and the fact that I'm a math major and naturally gifted int these kinds of things helps. I hope that helps? What are you researching? I recently started playing borderlands again, and I'd love to help out on this wiki again. happypal (talk • ) 13:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) 2 mults back-to-back was what I meant by "Pre Add" - a modifier that takes place before the main body of modifiers are summed, then incorporated. "Pre Mult" would be a better term, but I can't recall if GC has a "Pre Mult" anywhere (and am too lazy to grep its datafiles). Having eyes like yours that see numeric patterns would be an enormous asset. I'm finishing the weapon parts tables that I started last March, and was working out for Melee Critical hit Venom etc. just how melee damage works. Qv esp Talk:Melee. Most interesting to me is that melee weapon accessories are "Post Mult" on top of everything else. Makes jagged shotguns quite effective. Incredibly, I'm still playing Borderlands, though a bit less furiously than before. Kind of a measure of the level of my obsession that I was playing melee characters. Still have to do the SMG and CR data pages, but the real world is getting unruly again. Dämmerung 16:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. I wouldn't mind doing some testing. The thing about "pre-mult" (IMO) is that it is a term that doesn't make sense, since A*B B*A. I'd call it a "parallel-mult" :D. Do you know of any "additive" effects on melee damage? Anywhoo, I'll try to do some basic testing, see what I can find. I started a new brick, so it should be fun! happypal (talk • ) 17:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Phase one Mult," then. Did you know that mediawiki groks LaTeX? Check out the new DPS page. Another place you can review. Dämmerung 17:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) speaking of shock contagion how are you stocked for eridian weps? i have a sneaking suspicion that eridian shock weapons are A) contagious, or B) deal a small AoE effect. i tagged a baddie with a shot from a lightning and the two baddies standing adjacent (one to each side) went all shocky, too. problem is that eridian shock is very short-lived but i presume the former. i do love running lil's as an eridian warrior; i'll investigate further but i predict that you'll have some thoughts on the matter. 22:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I think that the electric Eridians do have a small AOE. I've observed a single shot from an Eridian Rifle taking down an entire flock of Corpse Eaters at Jakobs Cove. That was my Eridian Shock Trooper, as my Eridian Tempest is still parked at L36. (Got an eighteen hour drive today, the entire length of the Pacific coast, god help me, so of course I'm here on the wiki postponing the inevitable....) Further research is indicated. Dämmerung 22:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :bon venture. remember, no good comes of road wiki-surfing. be safe, cap'n. 22:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) time out there was a spat a while back that led to iatbr quitting. without preamble he returned to accuse his former nemesis of an argument. his nemesis was, in fact, wrong but did not argue with anyone. iatbr had the opportunity to become a sysop, that being a bone of contention btwn the two, but chose to quit instead. this form of limited quit is one i find unacceptable. users must stand their ground or be run over/out/under. that is a fact of wikia i cannot change. petty edit wars i can put off for sunny days however,. 02:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Oy, drama. Sorry if I provoked anything. Dämmerung 04:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) TW damage reductio IMO, that means it works exactly the opposite of as advertized, and uses the borderlands formula of inversed reduction: For example, a mod advertized as -100% Bullet Damage would result in taking 0 damage, yet according to your calculation, 1 divided by 2 is 50%. NOT as advertized. In your example, 183 = 233 * 79%: This means that your '"-27% Damage Reduction" is actually only protecting you for 21%.' ... O, wait, or did you mean "works as advertized" in the sense that "-X% Bullet Damage Resistance" is actually a good thing (eg: does not actually make you weaker)? happypal (talk • ) 08:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) That is correct. Fry was wondering about the signum on the classmod's advertised bonus. (Since certain buggy classmods do actually weaken your character. Tank, Peace Keeper, Hunter among them.) It's the usual damage reduction mechanism. Dämmerung 15:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hum, in that case, do you think you could touch up on it in the MOD page? Tank and Peacekeeper make no mention of anything wrong, I'd be interested in knowing what is wrong with them in more detail. happypal (talk • ) 15:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I am hindered by not actually having Tank and Peace Keeper mods for testing myself, i.e. primary evidence. I don't like posting things that I can't test personally. Also Class Mods is ridiculously unwieldy already, and I'm hesitant to bite off a big new project (that is, MIRVing the page) when I '''still' haven't finished my last one (just SMG and CR to go, though...). Breakage involves their shield recharge buff, which is sign-reversed much like the cooldown bonus on certain Hunter fifth lines. Dämmerung 15:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, what the hell. Tagged the misbehaving fourth lines in Class Mods. If you compare with Tactician you can guess the source of the bug. Dämmerung 17:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The few...the proud, the Fryguys. Fry joined the Marines?! 15:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The Space Marines, natch. Dämmerung 15:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought you were serious. 16:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Goddammit!! /Cartman BanX0red again. Dämmerung 16:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) We may be quiet.. But we are still getting plenty of clicks. I was surprised when i received this in an email yesterdee. Normally we get that per week. D: 19:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Holy SEO, Batman! Do you get any further breakdown by originating IP or initial target URL? I'm imagining one hyperactive gold farmer in Guangdong falling asleep on her F5 key. Dämmerung 19:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :quantast appears to be having a crisis of conscience. hopefully the issue will resolve itself soon. 21:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hey, i saw that you gave me a suggestion on the x2 corrosive combat rifle, i actually found what i was looking for, ill have to edit the wishlist, thanks, yeah, i found a fully auto combat rifle, x2 corr., 54 round clip, the damage isnt awsome, but it has a 11.6 fire rate, so it makes up for it, i mean, it's worth 1.7 mil. InnuendoOctopus 09:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, most corrosives suffer a net damage malus, the pearlescent Serpens being the exception in machine-gun land. Still great for taking down Knoxx and other giant armored types. Sounds like you've found a nice one, too. Dämmerung 18:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Level preferences I find there are several groups of levels that are my favorite. They all center around crutial point placement. Usually the levels right before and directly after milestones. level 20ish is great to build as well as level 45ish. The prep to the next step and the fruits of the labor is the most enjoyable to me. The best thing about babies is that you are getting fuits from the get go and are preping for the next tier at the same time. Great stuff. 11:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Handsome Jack I forgot that all BL2- related pages are still speculation. My bad. Auntarie 17:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC) No prob. Believe me, I feel your pain at the waves of speculative inanity currently lapping at our shores. Going to plaster SPECULATION! caveats everywhere if I can make the Notice template behave. Dämmerung 18:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry It is just frustrating to come back and see a lot of bitching but no one willing to step up to the plate. If the community felt like this why am I the only one who is posting forums? And... everyone hates the idea! LOL again, sorry, its just frustrating. 20:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Patience, Jedi! Rome wasn't burned to the ground in a day. No, wait, that was a crap threat, can I try again? Slow down, give some other folks a chance to chime in and talk these things through. We've had this problem since last August, and we'll probably have it until next August or so when we finally see BL2... we can take a little while to figure it out. Believe me, I understand the frustration. Dämmerung 20:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I also need proper sleep as well. I have been running a fever for a couple of days. Its a very simple concept to me and I will do what ever it takes until the community decides what to do with it. 21:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Brains don't work well when they're boiling. (At least, my brain doesn't: for all I know you are some sort of volcanic extremophile cryptid that has inexplicably evolved to play Sirens. Would explain the points in Phoenix, at least.) If after catching up on your sleep you're still haunted by this (and it's certainly okay if you're not: sometimes when I catch up on a sleep debt, I look back and say "what the hell was I up to?"), build a concrete prototype in your userspace demonstrating your vision for speculative pages. Such a prototype will make a more compelling argument than mere words on a forum. You'll probably find your own vision changing as you hammer out the various specific details. Dämmerung 22:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Overpowered It might be opinionated but it is a good opinion, IMO :D Hellfire is definitely overpowered (I am going to consciously NOT use the first one I find at some juncture). Its prolly better for the wiki that I am not flinging my opinions everywhere though. 18:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I don't play SMG Sirens for just that reason. See also wikipedia:Wikipedia:NPOV tutorial. Dämmerung 22:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) NPOV is the exact description of my best friend. As a result, he cannot make a decision on any grey area. Although, he makes me think (lots). He will point out every side and facet to an argument (good stuff). I like to think that I grow because he is in my life but, in reality, I prolly just try to influence him. Although, I always consider what he says. 09:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Recruit him! He'd be perfect on a wiki. Dämmerung 15:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Monobook Wanted to thank you for getting me involved. The project is fun, and I do like the monobook skin. :D happypal (talk • ) 15:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much for tackling this chore. The default skin makes my teeth itch. It's as if the original wikia.css designer wanted to reproduce the FOV problems of Borderlands on the Wiki. Dämmerung 18:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The King has spoken hey why dont you and forester quit replacing all the work i did on this site and just leave it alone okay. you guys are getting on my nerve deleting all the work i do. :(Dr. F's note - lighten up francis.) If you write in proper English (either Commonwealth or American counts here as "proper") and limit yourself to making accurate statements about the game, your work is less likely to be undone or rewritten. Just like your composition classes in school, you are being graded both on what you write and how you write. Dämmerung 18:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) manual roll it gives people something to do. as for nick wagner's project, ill defer to happy, as i know less than little of international templates. though please do contact him (Wagnike2) as he is a. a german speaker b. an anklisch speaker und c. staff. oddly staff likes to answer questions from active editors (who knew?) 19:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :What? You're not the Virgin Mary, interlocutor between God and Man?? This changes everything. Everything. Dämmerung 20:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Links If they re-name the article, if they leave a re-direct to it, the interwiki link won't be messed up. - Wagnike2 01:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) the badge so. i found a 1990 the badger comic book today. on the cover he was in a bass boat accompanied by a lady that looked like rosie o'donnell. the badger had a fishing pole and was fighting a school bus-sized muskie. the fat chick was freaking out and trying to jump out the boat. not too sure who the bad guy was in this scenario... was the badger fighting off a giant evil panfish...? was the fish trying to get away from rosie...? was the fish trying to get away from the badger because he (the badge) had tired of the duck and harboured unclean designs for the fish...? the issue is probably worth thousands of canadian dollars (~$4 usd). give the word and it'll be on ebay for your convenient ease of purchase. 01:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like #62 or #63, late in the First Comics run. I remember the cover better than the story (moon-faced slightly Native-looking woman, giant muskie/catfish/whatver leaping, bass boat, all only remotely connected to the story IIRC). My collection is a couple of thousand miles away right now, so I can't check it. I wouldn't recommend it for your own collection, as Badger had slid pretty far downhill by 1990, with art and story both kind of hurting. If you ever find the final First Comics issue #70, however, it is the Greatest Christmas Story Ever Told, sez me. Dämmerung 14:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC) sound advice "Heh. Though it might be better not to respond at all. You know, not feedin' the you-know-whats and all that." your application to the FP has been recieved and accepted. congratulations. you are now the unofficial sim to the chief of the forum police. 19:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Well said Daem! I second that emotion. He could have fooled me. 20:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Goddammit!! /Cartman Couldn't help myself. Got an injury that's keeping me from running and making me even crankier than usual. Plus my office is still in disarray, so no soothing balm of skag-fragging (Doktor Daemmerung's Universal 18-in-1 Remedy) possible. Dämmerung 21:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) future hacks speaking of "backpack" hacks, i, and i hesitate to say this out loud... i wonder if BL2 will allow for a new incarnation of WT and / or GC. as much as i hate to admit it, given GBX's reticence to acknowledge the existence of any other form of communication than that other one, we were able to glean a massive amount of raw and refined information as to the workings of the game with those "hacks." 23:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It'd probably be harder for Gbx deliberately to disallow such. Though they certainly didn't make anybody's work any easier. Note to self: look at WT someday, see how it works Dämmerung 23:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Latin Did you actually understand Latin or was that google translated? If you actually do I am very impressed-- 01:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : I had three years of Latin in high school (30 years ago!). Enough has stayed with me to do the job, boosted a bit by my tutoring my wife a bit about a decade. Understand that what that dimwit was writing wasn't Latin: it was English, with each word translated one a time into a Latin equivalent, but retaining English syntax and word order. Had he been writing real Latin of any complexity-- anything beyond easy Caesar and various hymns from the old Roman rite-- I would have had trouble. Dämmerung 02:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Still I am impressed that you remember things for so long, I never had much of a knack for languages, they teach French here in grade school, and I failed my classes more than once. Now I'm so glad that languages courses are behind me....-- 18:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Draco Even though the Draco is technically supposed to be orange, wouldn't itmake more sense to categorize it as Purple, Blue, and green due to the naming glitch? After all, the only people who'd ever see a Draco as an actual Draco would be seen only by the few PC palyers who've installed the fan-made patch, otherwise, our Dracos aren't really ever orange o: : Proper categorization is per rarity, not per color. (Color categorization is a historical artifact of the wiki, anyway: one cannot categorize accurately by color.) The Draco is a legendary weapon with broken titling and color. Dämmerung 14:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, I see your point. Just a thought I had, but I agree with you. Iplas 17:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (aka .213) howto Hey do you remember how 2 edit signiture and do the cool box wth the logos? Thank you!!! =D WOOB!!! 1. Please sign your notes by typing four tilde characters, like so: ~~~~. Otherwise I or anybody else will have no idea who you are without digging through the logs. 2. Signature should be a field in your "my preferences" settings. Mine isn't fancy, as you can see. If you want fancy, you need to look/ask elsewhere. Try copying Prissybitch-- I seem to remember her having a fancy one. 3. Look at an example of the "cool box" (not entirely sure what you mean here), view its source (you can use "edit" to view the source but do not save any changes, even inadvertently), and copy away. Dämmerung 23:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, check out User:Lynne1984. She's a greeter, which means that she specializes in getting new folks on their feet. I'm a mechanic, which means that I'm a cranky old man who's best left alone to his tables of statistics (witness above not-exactly-super-helpful response). Good luck figuring it out. Dämmerung 23:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Parts Yo, thanks for all the work you put into the weapons parts page, this is the best and most accessable guide I've seen yet. Any chance you might add material bonuses by manufacturer/grade to the material grade page? That's information i always have difficulty finding and referring to. Iplas 02:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Material Grade really doesn't say much of anything, does it? I quite overlooked that. You're right, it needs to be added. I'll add that to the queue. Dämmerung 02:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks again! Iplas 02:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm Well I don't know what yous guys' standards are like for article size and whatnot and I've not got a feel yet for your wiki in particular. Are you suggesting that each mod needs its own page or each class? I only really am familiar with soldier 00:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : Each classmod, just as you've broken it out with redirections. Each page would be roughly the weight of a skill page (some of which are rather small). I'm resigned to Class Mod and its associated talk page being how they are, which is to say extremely unwieldy; perhaps we can do better for BL2. Dämmerung 05:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) skills warrant a description. as COMs are made up of skills and buffs it was decided that one combined page would suit them. the only content for individual COM pages would likely be opinions on how they be used and a forum would do nicely for that. thats said you could run a forum for support of full pages. honestly ive been thinking of doing Ilvandel's redirect thing for some time. too many wikis, too little time. just glad to see constructive edits. 06:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : There's a little more to a classmod than that. There's descriptions of bugs in the classmod, synergies, explanations of fifth lines. And there's the mess which is the Talk page. Each Talk page-let becomes your forum. Dämmerung 06:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::So *cough* which one? 03:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) talk steam? 05:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Just wanted to say thanks for your entry in my +2FRI thread. I appreciate it. I'll keep working on it and list the tests results soon. I've been looking on most sites about tests similar to my assumption on the subject but nothing. All I've seen is guns/shields/coms rarity testing with the mod but nothing about rarity between all items in the game. (I may be wrong, though.) For now the only obvious pattern I've noticed when equipping the mod is more guns/shields/grenades drops from Crawmerax's minions. Way too often compared to when not using the mod. I really think the ability works and that's what it really does. But as you said, I need results and you are definitely right about that. What would you recommend for the runs? Is there a standard procedure on this site for this kind of testing? Other questions are: Does Crawmerax has a fixed amount of drops or average? My hunter has 72 inventory slots and most of the time I can loot everything he drops in one go but for a strange reason I feel he drops more when Ransack is active due to me getting full and not being able to loot everything. Does the +4 extra items ability only work on piles etc.? I'm asking because you said is no good in Crawmerax's lair due to the lack of piles etc. But I find his minions drop more items when killed. I don't use the swipe ability, by the way. PS. I would like to apologize for taking some of your valuable time with this long post but like I said, I'm really intrigued by this mystery. Moldredd 08:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Scavenge Extra Items only works on piles and trash bins. Any theory you propose about FRI should keep in mind that it is not a Scavenger-specific attribute, and that it was created long before DLC3. So don't expect it to be particular to Ransack, and don't expect Craw's Lair with its unique loot system to reveal anything useful about it. I don't know how many items Craw drops per death. A good question. If you are killing his minions, Ransack works there and will make them drop extra loot, so keep that in mind if you start counting there. Ransack really has no effect on Craw's own death drops, again. Ransack has a specific and observable effect on other killable foes, complete with a little flash when the new item spawns. It uses its own loot pool based on Mordy's experience level (for AwesomeLevel) and the level of the killed foe (for the level of the spawned item) rather than the loot pool of the foe itself. I am skeptical about your theory in part because it uses a rather eclectic definition of item rarity, one used nowhere else in Borderlands that I know. Suggestion is a powerful tool. "Obvious pattern I've noted" is too close to paredolia for me to give it credence. Again, study the existing tests of FRI before you go diving in yourself. A lot of work has been done; if nothing else, study the manner of the testing. You're testing a black box system, remember. I would suggest a series of kills - a thousand or so - in a standard, easily replicable/accessible location. The bandits spawning outside of Fyrestone, perhaps. Sorry so terse. My time is not particularly valuable, but it's a bit scarce at the moment. Dämmerung 20:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ranger Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but I've been researching Critical Hits lately. I was able to figure out Ranger works, and let me tell you: It is NOT broken. I think I have a lot of interesting data which might interest you. Anyways, it is late and I am tired, so I'll be forced to tease you into waiting for tomorrow, but I was very excited about my findings, and needed to gloat about it. But long story short: *Ranger (and Sniper) basically increase the "Weapon's share" of critical damage. The more critical damage a weapon gives, the more the bonus. Ergo: Useless with Pistols, Good with Revolver, Awesome with Sniper. *Deadly, on the other hand, gives a base bonus, and as such benefits all weapons. In particular, the effect is spectacular with pistols, good with revolver, and meh with Snipers. **And oh yeah, Deadly actually gives 15% (!) bonus per level. It is CRAZY good. Will deliver tomorrow. happypal (talk • ) 19:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) : Now that's just inappropriate timing. How dare you go to sleep now! --I tweaked the Ranger fifth line broken claims on Class Mod a bit last week. Whether the crit bonus works or not depends on the presence of a particular attribute on the weapon (I don't remember its name, since I don't run the editor). All exactly as per your observations. Looking forward to seeing your results. My current dry spell lasts one more week. Dämmerung 21:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) TY Wanted to thank you for your support in both my RFAs. Researching things with you is fun. Tell me if you ever get back to research on "Spiked". Did you check out my critical hit research BTW? happypal (talk • ) 09:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) It was entirely enlightened self-interest: we needed a mechanic-type at the helm! Have been saving Spiked guns with an eye to re0visiting my old results. An acquaintance of mine just reported that he's seeing 30x-style crits on Craw's minions, corresponding to your results on the larvae. I also need to revisit my melee critical notes, since I made them before any of your work. Just taking me a while to get back into the swing. Dämmerung 16:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I was planning to do some research on Craw and his minions, but I don't have any characters that can actually do it right now. I'd love to know just what Craw's multiplier actually is. I should get me one of those modded shields for research purposes. happypal (talk • ) 17:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, crap. I just took an old character of mine outside of Fyrestone with a spiked Butcher (long derided by me for being useless, but held for sentimental value), and damn if that spiked didn't inflict exactly twice the damage per strike that the character was inflicting with a another, non-spiked, shotgun in hand. It pains me to imagine that I may have fucked up. Now I need to figure out why I convinced myself a year ago that spiked didn't work. Dämmerung 21:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Update: figured out Spiked. Unlike the bonuses of any other melee weapon, all of which are pre-add (i.e., work against base damage before scaling) the Spiked bonus is additive alongside all other percentile bonuses. In the complete absence of any other melee damage bonus (whether from skill or classmod) one can't discern the difference. Dämmerung 18:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) GBX talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_%26_The_Evil_Dr._F 01:43, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 weapons title revision Shh, that revision doesn't actually exist. Well, actually, it did exist for three minutes but that was not long enough to "officially actually exist." Keep it on the down-low. Much love. -MyDreamName 18:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) The important thing right now, I think, is to get all of the titles (and prefixes, too, but that's a separate page, which I'll post tonight) properly catalogued. We can worry about making it pretty and informational later. My playstyle is a little odd, as a result: lots of pauses to take notes whenever I encounter a novel name. I know that that title list isn't complete. But wanted to hang the page out there for subsequent amendments. Dämmerung 22:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Prefix Weapons can have no prefix at all. This isn't a one-off, either, I've also got shots of a Horrorshow, an Assassin, another Policy, a Calipeen, a TMP, a Chinook, a Revolver, a Negotiator, a Magnum, a Diaub, a Muckamuck, a Pooshka, a Troublemaker and a Transaction with no prefixes. It seems most likely on white sniper rifles, but some of those were green and a couple were blue. Evil Tim (talk) 08:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. I've certainly seen a prefix-less Hyperion "Sniper Rifle," as well as a prefixless Vladof "TMP," but I've never noticed one that's not white-rarity. I wonder if that's what you get when the grip is by Maliwan (since there is no Maliwan grip prefix listed in Startup.upk)? The other grip-specific prefixes for Hyperion sniper rifles are Defered sic, Practical, Inspired, and Facilitating, which the disassembly associates with grips by Dahl, Hyperion itself, Jakobs, and Vladof. Dämmerung 08:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Got it, it's two specific grips: :So there's one pistol grip and one sniper grip that don't grant a prefix. Obviously if the grip is Maliwan there'd be no way to tell because there's no such thing as a Maliwan rifle without at least an elemental prefix, which would override the no-prefix grip part. Evil Tim (talk) 05:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) That Maliwan sniper rifle won't necessarily have a Maliwan grip. Maliwan grips won't spawn on weapons of classes not made by Maliwan, such as ARs, since no Maliwan grip part exists for those classes. So if this theory is correct, we should never see a prefixless AR or shotgun. One easy place to compare the effects of grips is on Laws, since they otherwise have a fixed part set. Also, I recently picked up an unprefixed Judge, and it has the same grip that appears in your TMP above. Dämmerung 07:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I've certainly never seen a prefixless AR or shotgun. I guess the Maliwan SMG and rocket launcher grips must have prefixes, since I've never seen either of those without one either. I've checked through my pictures of prefixless weapons; every single one has one of the two grips above. Evil Tim (talk) 11:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I've seen a prefixless Zooka!, an area efect, and a smig, All Bandit weapons, oddly. Dämmerung 15:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Requesting some help Working on this, could use your input. Evil Tim (talk) 11:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. I'll take a poke at it tonight or tomorrow evening. I, too, have been wondering about those duplicate titles. Dämmerung 15:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've found the answer to the curious question of why there are so many SMG Titles, turns out Maliwan's barrel has an extra four sets of Titles depending on what element it is. Evil Tim (talk) 12:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Examples? I haven't observed that, and I've been clinging to the delusion that my prefix and title collections are complete. Sorry so absent-- I'm having problems connecting reliably to wikia. Dämmerung 14:41, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, never mind, I see what you mean. Yeah, "Burny" versus "Slagy" etc on the Bandit SMGs. I didn't notice that all of those element-specific titles only appeared in the presence of a Maliwan barrel, good catch. Dämmerung 14:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Incidentally, if elements only spawn on green or better non-Maliwan guns, would that mean the other manufacturers' guns with Maliwan element barrels can't spawn white? That would explain why you don't see them very often. Evil Tim (talk) 08:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's only one Maliwan barrel. The element is determined by a separate part, the so-called "Elemental capacitor" (I don't know where the "capacitor" name comes from, it's only called "Elemental" internally). I believe that there's no requirement for a weapon with a Maliwan barrel to have an element. Dämmerung 10:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, it counts them as five different barrels for purposes of assigning Titles, so I guess with that one there's a bit more to it than there normally is (since no other barrel in the game assigns a different Title when it changes element). A Kindle is defined by having a Maliwan fire-elemental SMG barrel, for example. And since to get those Titles they have to have the barrel with the specific element, that would imply no Kindle can ever be less than green rarity (or it would be a Subcompact MG with the no-element Maliwan barrel). Evil Tim (talk) 15:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Elemental coefficients When I was doing research on critical hits, a particular source described all elemental damage as being 50%. I didn't actually spend much time myself on it, so it may very well be different per element/weapon type. Oh, and as for the dummy and Torgue shotgun damage: it took me well over 120 shots to gather sufficient data ;D. 17:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 01:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) re:BL2 reddit / cobra see also: http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=204868 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:04, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Also see also Talk:Unique for my take. Dämmerung 00:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:13, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ave Caesar! I look forward to working with you once my Internets start flowing freely again. Dämmerung 21:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Come at Me, Bro Hi there! I'm not quite hip on how messaging works and what changes moderators see, so I'd like to explicitly invite you to come at some math... bro :) Fixed it. Thanks for catching my bonerbrainfart. Dämmerung 17:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 0.8? Hey, I saw your modification to the elemental damage section of Borderlands 2. What's your source for normal bullets doing only 0.8 as opposed to 1? Everything else I'm finding says 1. ::confused:: Thanks. -Paul HNeville (talk) 22:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) The empirical method: testing with non-elemental weapons against armored targets. Dämmerung 23:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:relic undo party I firmly recall we had a vote when BL2 came out that stats like that wouldn't be noted? Or am I in the incorrect. If so, then I apologize for undoing those edits, as my memory is clearly foggy of the situation. I will also proceed to apologize to the editor in question. CrackLawliet (talk) 18:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : The "vote" was for weapon attributes, not relic attributes. Weapon attributes aren't being noted because we had insufficient mechanical understanding of BL2 to post a theoretical maximum, and we didn't want to update weapon pages constantly with new found maxima, as we ended up doing in BL1. Relics are a very different beast, as we have known maxima for their attributes. Dämmerung 18:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : Alright. Sorry Daemmerung. I'll remember that it was specifically for weapons. Thanks! CrackLawliet (talk) 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Parts Display? So you've been on the Borderlands Subreddit, right? (:P) I'm sure you've seen the posts this guy has been making for these weapon parts infographics, and they are really good, and nicely detailed. Thoughts on maybe a good way to implement? Maybe crop the sections for specific pages? Dunno. Links: http://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/18g0pa/weapon_parts_infographic_1_smgs/ http://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/18ioop/weapon_parts_infographic_2_rocket_launchers/ http://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/18l18h/weapon_parts_infographic_3_sniper_rifles/ http://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/18ozgj/weapon_parts_infographic_4_shotguns/ : I asked him for permission here. --CharredBrain (talk) 19:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : And also he is a moderator of that subreddit, so yes, he definitely was on the /r/Borderlands subreddit ;) --CharredBrain (talk) 19:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Sarcasm doesn't transmit through the internet very well does it... ::Anyway, I asked him to rectify the only thing I felt that was wrong, which was some inconsistency between the 2. Spelling could be improved on some, but that's not as important. 19:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : I very much want to make BL2 parts pages to parallel our BL1 parts pages. u/Zikel's images will be a tremendous asset to that end. Dämmerung 15:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Discussion about weapons damage Hi, Fryguy42 asked me to inform you about this issue, you may want to take a look at it. Vel0city Discrepency Heya, came to you on LavisDragoons recomendation The vel0city page and the Lyuda page directly contradict eachother Vel0city: *Both this skill and Maya's Accelerate make some Unique and Legendary weapons such as the Flakker,Lyuda, and Pyrophobia less effective, as they activate based on time, not distance. Lyuda: Man Killer – Shoots one projectile that splits into three projectiles after a certain distance on a horizontal plane. Distance at which the bullet splits is relevant to distance to target, up until a maximum distance. Each shot comes at the cost of one sniper bullet. Do you know which is correct, and are there other weapons that are either broken or actually made usable by Vel0city? DatDemon (talk) 05:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC)DatDemon : I haven't tested Lyuda myself, but that ("relevant to distance to target") is badly written whatever the intent. I don't personally know for sure whether Lyuda splits after a certain time or after a certain distance. I rather doubt that it's after a certain distance, but again, I haven't tested it. The sentence was added quite recently (14 March) by User:Int3n5ifi3d_87 -- perhaps you could ask them how they tested this. : Velocity is a big favor to Slow Hand, or any rocket launcher, or any Torgue weapon (especially shotguns), or really any weapon when you're trying to take down a Buzzard that's not strafing you in line with your line of fire. Sniper rifles are already so high-speed that they don't much need Velo. Only other weapon that comes to mind that is hindered by Velocity is the Wave Blaster from BL1. (It probably didn't do BL1's Mongol any favors, but I never used that with Lilith. I haven't personally used BL2's Mongol, either.) Maybe I'm not following what you mean by "actually made usable"? The main downside of the skill IMO is that it throws you off your game when you switch to another character that doesn't have this skill. Dämmerung 06:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) : I mean by actually make usable, a weapon that either moves too slow or has too much arc to be usable practically without the skill, E.g Lead Rain, some Torgue weapons ('specially Shotguns),The Vladof Patriot and some other Seraph weapons and possibly weapons like the Flakker, if the flakker is based on time, it means Vel0city can be used over far greater distances, making it (slightly) usable outside of its niche However if it is based on distance a slower projectile speed would be favorable. Lead Rain i noticed becomes usable at a greater range, so i was wondering if any other otherwise broken weapons could be put to a practical use with the skill. : DatDemon (talk) 23:49, April 9, 2013 (UTC)DatDemon Location images blog post Hi! Can I ask you (because you are a rollback on this Wiki) to comment and contribute to my blog post? I need the input of more prominent users of the Wiki and would like to hear your opinion! (same message sent to the other admins and community members) 16:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Technical support There is a technical support question that I do not know the answer to. Perhapse you could look at this question and help. If not, do you know where to direct the user for gearbox tech support? Thanks. 07:13, January 21, 2014 (UTC) : I'd point the user here. Good luck. Dämmerung 20:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) In case your ears are rungin I have been speaking freely of your pet peeves. 06:43, February 12, 2014 (UTC) : Man, I knew that my nose hairs were burning for a reason! Thanks for the heads-up. Dämmerung 02:59, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Legendary Classmods - Not Available Without DLC Where did you get the information from that states that the Legendary Classmodname class mods are not available to players who lack the Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack? At least one of the class mods you updated with this information is one that I've picked up from a vending machine (and I think the only time I've ever snagged rare from a general vending machine), so I'm curious about this claim that the DLC is required when I have never had the DLC specified. -- WarBlade (talk) 17:53, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Legendary Berserker is available w/o DLC. Legendary Gunzerker requires UVHM2. It's a common conflation. I'm trying to recall enough wiki-fu to add appropriate crosslinks to the two pages. Dämmerung 17:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah is that what it was? I'm travelling Europe at the moment and can't check. When you've relocated your wiki-fu, can you please clean up the messes as you go? I sorted out quite a few oversights on that article with the update and it's frustrating to see them get reverted back in. -- WarBlade (talk) 18:04, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Ugh, sorry, will review. With 18 pages to edit I didn't look at any page too closely. Dämmerung 18:06, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hyperius' Loot Are you sure a lot of it's not luck? Kiss of Death, yeah, i have gotten those from him and him only when it comes to drops, but I believe the Hornet, Sledge's, and the Shreddifier may have been just legendary drops, and not part of his pool. : No, they're actually part of his explicit pool. Shredifier kind of makes sense given its previously unpooled nature, and Norfleet given the hassle of spawning Vermi for solo players, but the rest are just bizarre. Par for the course for a Tryptich DLC, I guess. Dämmerung 21:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC) My messed up gear My law gives 200%, and my rapier 400% melee bonus. I got both myself on PS3, without modding. I've no clue as to why the stats are like that. Help? EDIT: Found and fixed problem. Heavily modded relic in one of my accounts' banks. Increases all "passive" weapon effects by 100%. Destroyed via Eridium Blight Volcano. : That was a vicious relic! Well done. Dämmerung 01:24, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Laser Article Tables Looking at the tables on the laser article, wouldn't it be better if all of them were flipped up the other way? Body listed up top, and Barrel, Grip, and Element down the left instead. My motivation for suggesting this is to get the width of the top table down to make it more palatable for smaller screen sizes. The bottom two would get bigger, but be closer in width to the top one. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:06, November 13, 2014 (UTC) : Indeed, it barely fits on my laptop screen as it's currently formatted. I'll do that. Dämmerung 00:44, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello How to edit this.pages. I just want to make good one and make necessary pages so you and other people understand. Oops!! Apologies for spamming with videos, I probably should have added one and seen if that was allowed. I assumed that they would be allowed considering they are demonstrations of the weapons use in-game and provide useful information for people on how the weapon actually performs, but I must be wrong. I hope it wasn't too much of a hassel removing them. Again, I'm sorry for making assumptions and causing an annoyance. You probably don't like me very much now considering you've had to give me a warning on Reddit also! Hopefully I can redeem myself. MisterGruntle (talk) 22:40, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : What happens on Reddit, stays on Reddit. Wrt Wikia, the contents of mainspace are fairly tightly policed (though you'd never guess it from the horrible "strategy advice" that leaks onto pages). The associated Talk pages are much more laissez-faire, and the contents of your userspace are entirely up to you, so long as it doesn't violate the Wikia TOS. : Take Infinity for an example. Pretty much every YouTuber and her cousin has one or more videos on this popular and semi-controversial weapon, yet its wiki page doesn't reference any of them. That is by design, and the page is not poorer for it. : If you see misinformation in mainspace, please correct it. If you see missing information, feel free to fill it in. But do this on the page itself. If there is something that absolutely must be demonstrated in a video, then there's a case for linking a video-- we have Media sections for that reason-- but those cases are exceptions. : Big global edits are best discussed in a Forum post before starting the editing spree. Conserves everybody's effort that way. : Dämmerung 23:39, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's is a very good point. It would suck to have the pages filled up with videos, so I understand why you removed mine. I'll be sure to only do minor changes/improvements unless otherwise discussed. ::: I was thinking, would you be against the idea of having short, non-monitised, unlisted YouTube videos which are made solely for the wiki that just show what the gun looks like and how it fires? I'd like to make a decent contribution to the wiki and I feel that videos are the best way I can do that. ::: MisterGruntle (talk) 02:32, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: The static image on each weapon's page already shows what the weapon looks like. If there is a particular page that really needs to demonstrate dynamic aspects of how that particular gun operates-- say, one of the pattern shotguns, or one of the weapons with splitting projectiles-- then a bespoke video could certainly be useful. :::: Again, global matters are best taken up in a Forum post. I don't believe that every weapon page needs a video; however, I don't set policy. I'm not even a very active editor of late. Dämmerung 14:20, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Sounds fair enough. Could you link me to the particular forum page; I don't know which one you are talking about! :::::: MisterGruntle (talk) 21:07, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia’s traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back, and I want to share it here as well: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It’ll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we’re here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We’ve enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the “old” infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the “Generate draft markup” button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It’s fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the “Convert!” button on the right, which performs the same action as the “Generate draft markup” button. . I’ll help get things rolling by converting a template or two as an example if you’d like me to, as well as watching this forum post for any questions. Knakveey (talk) 23:25, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "regular" instead of "common" Hi there! I want to change the word "common" for "regular" in all the manufacturers' infoboxes as part of my cleanup on several articles due to the fact that "common" refers to white rarity only. Do you think I should just do it? I don't know where to "discuss this whith the community" User talk:Damërung (Your sig is confusing.) Open a forum or blog posting and get some general discussion going. Common doesn't necessarily refer to white rarity only: it can also be considered as the set of weapons that are not Legendary and not Unique. Please hold off on mechanically replacing "common" with "green" etc. until we have some consensus. Dämmerung 18:22, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Understood, however, the edits in the articles that I've been doing recently have nothing to do with that. They are just the category of a given weapon. Example: The Longrider is a gun that appears in all rarities from white to purple, so the category is common. But the Minigun is only available from green or higher rarity, so it has the category "green". I'm just filling all the missing categories. :What I was talking about before is changing the word "common" for "regular" or something (altogether). I still haven't done anything about it. (ps the sig button seems to be malfunctioning) ::P.S. I see what you meant by "replacing", sorry. I'll make sure not to change one for another. (the template's documentation is kind of ambiguous and confunsing, I'll clean it) - User talk:Damërung Image change What do you think of this? Nobody else comments so I brought it to you. - ☩Damërung . -- 23:06, 15 October 2015 (UTC) Hi, thank you. I have been actually actively searching for information from here a long time but never realized this is a wikia and I am always logged in and could do something for this place too. Though the community has been very troughout already (and I'm playing BL2 for the third time in a row instead of going on with the Tales of Borderlands... :S) so I'm not sure will I have anything but my eyes and graditute that you people have made this awesome wiki. But if I see something wrong, I'll make it right. :) Madden up people! (talk) 02:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I'm new to this wiki and I just wanted to thank you for reaching out to me after I made my first few edits. I hope they struck your fancy :) TwoStupidGeniuses (talk) 08:37, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Chimera exp.x2 Hello Daemmerung! but what about this one ? Topkrendel : That didn't spawn in-game. It was fabbed in WillowTree. It is a monster. A true chimera. Dämmerung 18:24, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :: It can spawn with x2 in-game, actually. But this happens very seldom. Topkrendel was right. Viakol 11:17, May 14, 2017 (UTC+02:00) ::: I stand corrected! The combination of RV12 and a barrel without tech bonuses and sight_none puts it under the rarity threshold that will allow Puny, thus allowing x2. Otherwise the weapon gets a quality prefix, at least Brutal, that edges it over the x3 threshold. I hadn't allowed for sight_none. Dämmerung 18:56, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Edit Reversion May I ask why you reverted this edit? Why would you want an additional reference list at the top of the page, and why would you want a list of reference links at the bottom that aren't properly formatted as references? -- Vektor0 (talk) 16:00, April 23, 2018 (UTC) : I reverted a block information wipe made without explanation by a new user of this Wikia. An edit summary would have helped us. Properly formatting whichever of those ancient links are still valid might have been even better. Thank you for your attention to this page, still. Dämmerung 16:35, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Hydra Carnage hey i found many Hydra Carnage Shotguns, not even a single one did more than the 900 Damage points whilst even common Carnages do more than 1k damage points . And a common carnage can also come with hunter's prefix. Why you did reverted this ?Snowryder (talk) 12:17, May 25, 2018 (UTC) : I did not revert your note about Hunter's. For the rest, you need to take into account all of the parts on the weapons that you are comparing. The effects of the Hydra accessory itself are known and understood. Dämmerung 17:21, June 12, 2018 (UTC)